The Shattered Emerald
by I Sit On Tables
Summary: It just got brighter and brighter and then...it shattered.


disclaimer: aside form the human girl(who's name will be reveled later) and Chiyo I don't own anyone here, unfortunately:(

Chapter 1

"C'mon Shads!" Sonic yelled. I growled _He's so annoying. _I thought.He was taunting me because I was slower than usual. "It's three in the morning, hedgehog!" I called to him" Give me a break! And I told you to stop calling me 'Shads'!" he only chuckled.

There had been a commotion from Station Square and we-Me, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Rouge, and Blaze- knew it had to be Dr.Eggman. We were racing to the scene hoping to get there before he did to much damage. I had the yellow chaos emerald with me, I like to have at least one emerald with me at all times.

"I hope it's nothing scary."came a cute sounding voice next to me. I looked over to see Cream running beside me. _You gotta be kidding me I'm moving so slow a six-year-old can keep up with me? _I thought.I wasn't sure if she was talkingto me or herself but I responded anyway. "It's probably just another robot in the shape of an animal or something." I said. She looked up at me, smiled nervously, and then nodded.

"Yeah, something _original _like that." said Sonic sarcastically. I hadn't noticed him running next to me. He kind of startled me for a second- that was a first. Before I had a chance to respond we had reached the city. Most of the Mobians had either fled, retreated to their homes, or just gotten a safe distance away. This kind of stuff happened, at least, once weekly.

He was attacking at the center of the city so that's where we headed. But, while we were running I saw something unusual. I saw a human, which was rare on Mobius. She had red-orange hair which was tied up with glittery pink bands in two short pigtails high up on her head. She looked about twelve and wore a orange shirt and pants lined with gold on the ends. She had light green eyes, freckles on her cheeks, and was bare foot. But, for some reason, behind her back she was holding something that looked like a giant clock pendulum. It was a golden rod with a flattened sphere at the end. In the middle of the flattened sphere was a dark pink jewel and the whole thing was nearly as tall as she was.

Strangely enough she wasn't running away from the scene she was...walking. Just happily walking away with a cheerful smile on her face. When I was about to pass her, time almost seemed to slow-down. I was almost right next to her when she whispered something. 

"When you go in, try not to get separated." After that time moved at a normal pace. I looked back at her but she wasn't there. "Did you see that?" I asked Rouge who was now next to me. "Huh? "she said. "See what?" looking behind her. Before I could tell her we had reached the center of the city.

Before us was a giant robot in the form of a bare. I scoffed "Figures." I muttered. Sonic chuckled " Nice teddy bear y' got there Eggy!" He yelled up to Dr.Eggman. "I'll show you, _rodent!_" Eggman yelled from the cockpit "The Eggbare is my ultimate creation". " Fine I'll just blow it up like all your _other _ultimate creations!" the blue one yelled back. Eggman growled "Can we just get this over with?" I asked. The blue hedgehog gave a cocky smile and said "If you insist." then did a homing attack to the cockpit. 

After that it was same old, same old. The "Eggbare" would slash it's claws at us and shoot giant lasers from it's red eyes. We had landed a few hits and it was already half dead. I took out the chaos emerald and was about to use chaos control when it happened. Thinking back on it now, it' probably the cause for everything that had happened.

Sonic was going in for another homing attack when the Eggbare hit him with it's claws. He was sent flying towards the ground and straight at me! Before he hit me the Eggbare shot a laser from it's eyes. Sonic knocked right into me and fortunately...or more _un_fortunately we were blown back about ten feet. But, when Sonic and me made impact it knocked the emerald out of my hand and it dropped on the ground.

The laser hit the emerald. I pushed Sonic off me and suddenly the emerald began to glow much more brightly then usual. I had to squint to see it. It just got brighter and brighter and then...it shattered. After that I'm not sure what happened. All I know was there was suddenly a large black hole looking thing where the emerald shattered and it was starting to suck me in!

At this point I got up and started to run in the other direction. Even while running I was still slowly being pulled into it. I looked next to me and saw Sonic doing the same and he wasn't having any luck either. I growled in frustration and curled in to a spin-dash, which was my top speed, I'm pretty sure Sonic did too, but I didn't feel myself going anywhere. 

_This is bad! _I thought. It wasn't long before I felt myself being pulled back again. Then for a split second I was off the ground. I unrolled myself and found I was...somewhere...or maybe...nowhere. I could only see swirls of seven colors: red, yellow, green, blue, sky blue, bright purple, and white. For a moment it almost felt peaceful, floating there. But then the yellow turned to black and mixed with the other colors, making them darker. It felt as though my body was being thrown or shook back and forth. There was a sound like wind rushing past my head. Then I was thrown in one direction. My eyes were closed tightly. To be honest I was scared. I didn't know what would happen, and that kind of scared me.

Suddenly a hand grasped mine. I opened my eyes to see Sonic holding on to my hand tightly, he had been sucked in too. "Don't get separated!" he almost grunted. The words of the girl rang in my head. '_When you go in, try not to get separated._' so this is what she meant. I grabbed Sonics' other hand and hung on tightly. I didn't know what would happen but I did know getting separated wouldn't help anything. Although we were being pulled in opposite directions, I held on as tight as I could. 

The pull got stronger but I kept hanging on to his hands. Soon then the pull got so strong it felt like my legs would rip off. I lost grip of one of his hands, but I still had a hold of his other one. But I knew it wouldn't be long till that gave way as well. " Shadow, I can't hold on much longer!" the blue hedgehog yelled to me. I didn't respond. I didn't get the chance. The pull suddenly strengthened ; I slipped out of his grasp. Me and Sonic were pulled in opposite directions.

"Shadow!" Sonic shouted, stretching out his hand to me. "Sonic!" I shouted back also stretching out my arm. I don't know if he said any thing more since the sound of rushing wind got louder until I could hear nothing else. The dark colors suddenly vanished and was replaced by gray. But the sound of rushing wind was still there and I felt my self falling. Before I could realize what had happened I hit hard concrete. Ultimate life form or not that _still_hurts like hell.

I heard a cracking sound, hopefully it wasn't my spine. After that I closed my eyes and then I realized I was completely paralyzed.I couldn't move, I couldn't even open my eyes again. I just didn't have the energy. Even my senses weren't working. All I could do was lay there and swear at my self. _Where am I? And what happened , _I wondered. I tried to figure it out for what seemed like hours. But it was probably only minutes. Then slowly, and one at a time, my senses came back.

The first to return, unfortunately, was my sense of pain. My back was in allot of pain and it felt wet. Then came my sense of smell. I could smell smoke and blood, probably my own. My eye-sight might have returned next, though I'm not sure. Wouldn't have mattered anyways, I still couldn't open my eyes. After that came my sense of taste. I tasted blood, my mouth was full of it. And lastly I could hear. I barely had it for five seconds when I heard an explosion.

I decided I definitely needed to see my surroundings. I used what little energy I had and opened my eyes halfway. Everything was fuzzy, but I could still see shapes. I could see a gray sky, and it seemed like it was snowing. Then I looked downwards and my black body laying in a pool of blood. The first thing my brain came up with was _Get up!_ I didn't really think it over. My energy was returning so I arched my back in an attempted to sit up...bad idea.

My head got about three inches off the ground before I started to cough up blood onto the white patch on my chest. My head dropped back to the ground. "Idiot!" I said aloud. Now my breathing shaky and my senses were going again. The last thing I saw was a light brown colored blob (I was loosing my vision) coming around the brick wall that I was laying next to. It was perfect timing too, because I was starting to lose consciousness...

"... are you doing?" a mature male voice asked. I wasn't where I used to be I knew that much. It felt like I was being carried over someone's shoulder though I couldn't be sure. Someone laughed...I think. Then a teenage female voice said "... I keep 'im?" and then giggled. After that there was yelling, I couldn't make out what they were saying.

I heard "alive" and "android" but that was it. As the voices got louder it began to hurt my ears. I moaned and shifted slightly then all was silent. The male voice sighed "Fine. Take ... .. Chiyo ... ... her .. ... ... wounds." He sounded calm, yet agitated. "Thanks, Ta...!" she said. "I told ... .. ... calling me that." he said seriously. The female voice scoffed. After that I heard rapid foot steps, almost like Sonic's.

"Hey, Chiyo .. y' ... you ... fix 'im .." said the female voice. "Huh? .. yes ... I ... try" said another female voice, this one younger and cuter. "Good!" said the first voice happily. I was put down on something soft, that I'm guessing was a bed. I coughed up blood, hopefully I didn't get it on the one who helped me. The first voice chuckled nervously, "You ... be okay?" she said sweetly, but I detected worry in her voice. I moaned again but this time quieter. "I'll take that as a yes." she said nervously...

When I awoke I felt surprisingly better. I opened my eyes fully and looked around. Above me I saw a concrete ceiling with a single light bulb hanging from it. On my right I saw white hanging cretins. On my left I saw a female, Mobian dog. She was orange with light brown eyes and had a nurse's dress and cap on. She was washing her hands in a sink a few feet away and was humming merrily to her self. For a second I wondered if she could be the one who carried me here. I quickly dismissed this thought, seeing she was short and looked about 10 or 11.

I looked downwards at my body and saw it wrapped in bandages and beyond that I saw more white cretins. The pain in my back had almost completely subsided. _I do heal faster than most Mobians, _ I thought. I took a chance and slowly arched my back to sit-up. "Huh? Oh wait!" said the dog next to me. She ran up next to my bed and looked worried. "You shouldn't get up yet," she said "it'll take a few more days for you to fully heal!" 

"I feel fine." I told her.

She looked at me strangely for a second then seemed to see for the first time that I was having no trouble sitting up. "That's...why is that?" she asked confused "You sprained your spine I was surprised you survived. But...how can you be sitting up already?" she looked at my back trying to figure it out. "I heal faster than most Mobians." I said with a shrug. 

She still seemed confused but I didn't wish to continue this conversation any further. "uh, what was your name again?" I asked. Snapping back to reality she looked up at me and smiled sweetly. "My name is Nurse Chiyo. Even though I'm technically a doctor." she said and bowed slightly. "I'm Shadow The Hedgehog." I said back. "Nice to meet you Shadow-San!" Chiyo said. _Shadow-San? _I thought. "uh...Chiyo, can you tell me where I am?" I asked. "Huh? Oh! You're in the infirmary of the rebel base." The dog said.

"R-Rebel base?" I blurted out confused. She simply looked at me and continued to smile. "Yes. That's right!" I didn't know what to think. What rebels? What were they rebelling against? And why did they bring me here? "But-But what happened to the Eggbare thing I was fighting?" I asked her. "The Eggbare?" she said, once again confused. 

She seemed to be deep in thought for a minute or two. "Oh yeah, I remember hearing about that!" she said finally. "But that was..."she trailed off. "What?" I said. She looked back up at me, she looked a little worried. What Chiyo said next took a few seconds for my brain to process. My eyes widened "W-What?" I gasped.


End file.
